Unofficial Hatred
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 15 IS UP! Sequel to Nonofficial Love , Ace and Rebecca are finally a couple, but that doesn't stop others from plotting to destroy their relationship, will they succeed in staying together or will they break up? Read and Review please, AceOC
1. Gone Fishing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Stand By Me that are in this fic, I only own Rebecca, Bob, Amelia, and any other characters that you have never heard of. Also I am not making any money out of this, this is just for fun, so don't sue me.

**Summary**: Sequel to Nonofficial Love, Ace and Rebecca are finally a couple, but that doesn't stop others from plotting to destroy their relationship, will they succeed in staying together or will they break up?

* * *

Unofficial Hatred  
TheGoofyCat

"Hey Charlie, What ya doin' tonight?" Rebecca asked her best friend, they were both fishing at the bridge that separated Castle Rock from the rest of the world.

Charlie sighed "Nothin' why?, I might go to Fuzzy's girlfriends birthday party," he said looking at the water to see any fish.

"Oh shit! Is that tonight?" She asked, moaning and pulling a face.

"Yeah," he looked at her and laughed "you wanna go with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah, no can do, I have to go with Ace, you know the whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing, I don't wanna go though, I hate that girl." She said, clenching her fists at the thought of her.

"You know she has a name," Charlie laughed, but stopped when his fishing rope accidentally fell in the water "ahh shit look what I did,"

"She's not worthy of a name, and if I call her by her name I'll end up punching you in the nose, that's how angry she makes me." Rebecca went on, not even noticing that Charlie's rope was in the water.

"What did she ever do to you?" Charlie asked "I'm gonna have to go get that out of the water." he said changing the subject.

"What she did? Charlie she's out to get me, I swear, she's trying to break me and Ace up, she's always flirting with him, she acts all nice but it's just an act, she shouldn't even be a cobra, I don't even know why Ace let her join, I should be the only girl, what sort of a name is Amelia? That name just makes me want to vomit, It really irritates th-" she was interrupted by a loud;

_SPLASH_

"Charlie?" She said looking round to find him, her eyes grew big and she looked over the railings "Charlie what the hell are you doing? Why are you swimming in a dirty lake?" She called out to him.

"I dropped my fishing rope, you wanna join me?" He asked wiping some leaves off of his hair.

"No way." She said appalled, she watched him start swimming to the edge of the lake to get out "Watch out for sharks." she joked.

"Yeah whatever." He said flipping her the middle finger.

"You're so nice, you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for." She replied sarcastically.

"Watch this." She heard Ace's voice say, she smirked and was about to turn round when she felt someone grab her and lift her up, she screamed, but it was too late Ace had already thrown her into the lake.

_SPLASH_

When she came up from under the water, all she could hear was Charlie, Ace and Billy's laughter.

"Not funny," she replied spitting out the water in her mouth "you are all dead when I get out, now help me out." She commanded.

"Why should we help you?" Ace asked grinning evilly.

"Because if you don't there will be hell to pay," she glared.

"That's not good enough," Ace replied.

"Okay then, if you don't help me I'll never have sex with you again." She replied, it was her turn to grin.

His smile faded and he quickly said "Go help her Charlie."

"Hey, why me?" Charlie moaned.

"Because you're already wet, now GO!" Ace shouted, Charlie shrugged and went to help Rebecca, after 5 minutes she was out of the water, she ran over to Ace and hit him weakly on the shoulder six times.

"You asshole," she complained "if you ever do that again I'll seriously hurt you." He laughed at her threat.

"Yeah sure you will," he told her, he pulled her into a kiss, and after a couple of seconds he pulled away and spat on the floor "you need to brush your teeth and have a bath, you stink."

"What do you expect? You pushed me into the lake, you asshole." She said annoyed.

"You're gonna go on about that all day aren't ya?" he sighed "You know no one is in my house," he winked.

"Oh yeah, well what will we do at your house?" She asked ignoring his wink.

"I'm sure I could figure something out," he said, with a glint in his eye, she smiled mischievously and licked her lips.

"Hmm sounds interesting, but I'm all dirty." She pouted.

His smile grew bigger and he whispered in her ear "The dirtier the better," he motioned for her to get in his car.

"Charlie I'll see you at the party tonight." Rebecca said, getting in Ace's car.

"Yeah okay." He replied.

Billy and Charlie watched as Ace got in the car and drove off, Charlie look at the floor and sighed un-easily.

Billy turned to Charlie and said. "You're jealous."

"No. I'm not." Charlie protested but it was obvious Billy was right.

"Yeah. You are." Billy replied.

"And how do you know that?" Charlie snapped.

"Just the way you look sometimes, you better make sure Rebecca doesn't find out, she might kill you for wanting to steal her boyfriend," Billy laughed jokingly.

"Shut up." Charlie sighed.

"Nah. It's obvious you're in love with Rebecca, the way you look at her and also the way you always glare at Ace whenever he is near her or when he is talking to other broads, which is most of the time," Billy laughed.

"He doesn't deserve her." Charlie said, his eyes widened at what he said, he didn't mean to say that it just slipped out of his mouth,

"And you do?" Billy asked raising his eyebrows.

"More then Ace does." Charlie replied.

"You shouldn't tell me this you know. I'll end up telling Ace." Billy said truthfully.

"I don't care if you tell him." Charlie sighed.

Billy grunted "He'll kick your ass or even worse kill you."

"He didn't when he heard me and Rebecca made love," Charlie replied.

"Charlie, don't ever say that again, if you call it that no wonder you haven't got a girlfriend," Billy replied disgusted "what the hell is that word anyway? Made love? it sounds disgusting."

"Shut up," Charlie scowled.

"You need to get laid," Bill replied truthfully "I'll try and help you get with some girl at the party, you'll be thanking me later."...


	2. Definition of Evil

Rebecca opened Charlie Hogan's front door and walked through without even knocking, she called out his name "Charlie?" but there was no answer, she went to his kitchen and opened his refrigerator taking out a cool refreshing beer, closing the refrigerators door she jumped when she Charlie standing there in nothing but a towel, a very short towel.

"Oh Charlie, I didn't know you had company," she said looking round to see if anyone was there "I'll just go then shall I?" She smiled and started to walk off with the beer in one hand.

"No. I was in the bath," he reassured her "just wait there. I'll be one second." He said running up the stairs. She sighed sitting down after a couple of seconds she was already bored, finally he came down the stairs fully clothed.

"Aww Charlie, I wanted you to stay in that towel," she joked, he smirked slightly and sat down next to her.

"So what did you and Ace do at his house?" Charlie asked making conversation while lighting a cigarette.

"You really wanna know, Charlie? Well it lasts for fifteen minutes," she laughed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it in hers.

"Hey that's my last one," he complained "you're lucky I like you Rebecca or you would be dead," he sighed.

She snorted "You couldn't hurt a fly."

"I beat your brother up didn't I?" he replied.

"That doesn't count because Ace told you to beat 'im up. Jesus! Why the hell are you a cobra? Your not scary or strong, what was Ace thinking?" She asked.

"Hey shut up, people are scared of me Billy's brother is scared of me, and you know Ace wasn't the first cobra?, his brother Andrew was." Charlie replied, crossing his arms annoyed.

"Relax Charlie I was joking," Rebecca rolled her eyes "hey, do you know what happened to Andrew? Last I heard he was in that home for troubled teenage boys but that was like seven years ago, he must be out now, I wonder where he is?" She asked.

"I have no idea, Ace doesn't talk about him, maybe he's dead, who knows?" Charlie replied scratching his head.

"I'll ask Ace tonight," she replied.

"Jeez Rebecca, do you love Andrew or something?" Charlie asked "What's the sudden interest in him?"

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders "I dunno, I just find him interesting and I haven't seen him in about ten years that's all."

"Just don't go looking for him, he's the definition of _evil_, for fucks sake he set fire to his own dog, just because the dog was barking and getting on his fucking nerves." Charlie replied angrily.

"_Shit!_" She said out loud.

"You wanna get a burger?" Charlie asked getting rid of the silence and knocking her out of her thoughts "I'm fucking hungry."

"Sure, but we've got about three hours till that party," she replied getting up and they both started to walk to the diner, playfully kicking and punching each other on the way there.

"What the fuck do you think they want?" Charlie asked Rebecca, as they walked out of the diner.

"I don't know and I don't care," she replied watching the four boys walking nearer and nearer to them, she sneered at them looking at their expensive jackets, clean clothes and polished shoes "come on let's go, before they start something." Rebecca said grabbing Charlie's arm.

"Hey look it's Castle Rocks rejects," one of them said and the other three laughed.

"Hey look it's the socially retarded jackasses." Charlie replied turning to Rebecca who smiled at them, a smile that was obviously fake.

"Shut up you fagot, why the hell are you hanging out with a Chambers?" He asked Charlie, Charlie shrugged and didn't say anything he knew if he said anything else the four boys would beat the shit out of him.

"Leave him alone, we didn't do anything to you, just go to your football game or whatever you rich kids do, go spend daddy's money." Rebecca replied.

"What did you just say to me? Chambers shit." He spat viciously, walking up to her.

"I said get the fuck out of here," she said gritting her teeth, Charlie looked at her warningly.

"You fuckin' whore-" The boy said and was about to say something else but he was interrupted by Charlie.

"Leave her alone, Darren." Charlie replied, Rebecca looked at Charlie shocked, she thought to herself, d_id he know this asshole?_.

"Make me, Charlie. Make me," the boy called Darren laughed, but stopped when Charlie pushed him "what the fuck?" He cried out and pushed Charlie back, one of his friends stepped in and pushed Charlie as well.

"Stop it! You fucking asshole" Rebecca shouted, but they didn't take any notice of her, she flinched when she saw Darren punch Charlie in the nose causing him to trip over and fall onto the ground.

"Now you get on your knees," Darren said turning to Rebecca.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Get on your knees," he replied.

"No fucking way." She said angrily.

"On your knees or I'll beat the crap out of you and your boyfriend." He sneered, she looked at Charlie who was covering his nose with his hand, she was about to say that he wasn't her boyfriend but it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Fuck off asshole." Rebecca replied, Darren's smirk got wiped right off his face.

"Don't you ever speak back to me, didn't your mother teach you any respect? Or was she too busy giving blow jobs to every man in town?" He asked, she glared at him.

"No. I think you've got it wrong, that was your mum" Rebecca retorted.

He turned to his friends and said "Since when do people talk back to me? I don't like it one bit," Rebecca clenched her fists "I'm gonna have to tell her who's the boss," he laughed.

"Don't tell me. Show me" Rebecca challenged.

"Rebecca?" Charlie called out, he sighed and thought to himself, h_ow can someone be so stupid? She's gonna get hurt_.

"Charlie, I'll handle this," she replied, watching Darren turn to her and reach for something in his pocket.

"You need to be taught a lesson young girl, don't you know who you are? You're a Chambers, your family is trash, you're trash, you're the stuff that is at the bottom of my shoe, you're dog shit." He smirked "Do you know who I am? I am rich, popular, and people in this town look up to me, and most of all I will be getting out of this place, unlike you who wi-" he was stopped by Rebecca.

She yawned and said "Are you done yet? You need to stop going on about how you are God and that you are the bees knees, it's _soooo _boring," She said, emphasising the word _so_, she looked at Charlie who was now standing up watching the conversation he couldn't help but laugh at what she had said "now me and my _friend_, not boyfriend are going to leave," she grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him forward "goodbye." She said sarcastically.

Her and Charlie pushed passed them but two of them stuck out their feet causing them to fall on the floor.

"Now kiss the floor." Another one said and all four chuckled with laughter, she looked up and glared at them.

"You've both learnt your lesson now. Charlie knows never to speak back to me, and Chambers has learned that she is just a piece of shit on the floor." Darren laughed, smiling evilly, he spat on Rebecca's hair, and the four walked off.

Charlie and Rebecca looked at each other "Charlie your nose is all swollen," Rebecca said horrified.

"You got any ice at your house?" Charlie asked getting up from the floor and helping her up.

"Yeah, come one." She said, they both started walking to her house "I can't believe he spat on my fucking hair. Did you know those assholes Charlie? " She asked.

He sighed and said "Yeah but I don't wanna talk about it, at least not today."

"Okay." She replied, and they walked in silence, when they got to the Chambers house Rebecca had gotten some ice for Charlie and they were both sitting down in her living room.

"Can you not tell Ace what happened back there? He'll never stop going on about the floor thing," Rebecca said.

"Yeah okay," Charlie replied nodding his head.

"I'm gonna get ready for the party" She said changing the subject, and getting up and walking off, just then Ace came through the door, he took one look at Charlie and said.

"Holy Shit! What happened to your face? It was ugly before and now it's even more ugly." He laughed "Anyway where's that fucking girlfriend of mine?" He slurred, it was obvious he had been at Irby's Billiards drinking….


	3. Party, Amelia’s Evil Plan

Fuzzy's house was filled with nearly every young adult that lived in Castle Rock. When Ace Merrill walked into the house, the atmosphere seemed to change, the party became more alive.

Ace had his arm around Rebecca's waist, just to show all the boys at the party that she was his and off limits, some of the girls at the party glared jealously at Rebecca, but she didn't care, Ace was with her and nothing was going to break them apart, that was what she thought, but that would change in less then a week.

Rebecca and Ace walked over to Billy, who had just been slapped in the face by a girl who was obviously not impressed with his lame chat up lines.

"Billy, what did you say to her?" Rebecca asked laughing.

"I asked her if her jugs were real," Billy replied, he saw Rebecca's face "what? They were this big." He said while demonstrating what they looked like, Ace chuckled and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ace," a voice said seductively, Rebecca glared at Amelia "Oh, hi Rebecca I didn't see you there." Amelia replied, glaring at Rebecca.

"Happy birthday." Rebecca said and smiled fakely.

"Aww thanks." Amelia replied.

"Bitch." Rebecca mumbled but thankfully no one heard her.

Ace grabbed Rebecca's arm "Come on, let's go to a bedroom." Ace said to her, Rebecca smirked and looked at Amelia while saying..

"Again? You can't get enough of me Ace." Amelia's eyes looked like stones as she watched the two walk away.

"I'm gonna get that bitch back." she said out loud. Billy looked at her weirdly not understanding what she meant. She quickly changed the subject "So what's wrong with Charlie?" She asked.

"He's just annoyed about Ace and Rebecca," Billy replied, he then went on to tell her the whole story.

* * *

Charlie Hogan sat alone at the party, watching other people have fun, instead of him. He sighed loudly and drank the rest of his beer and then got another one, soon he would be drunk. Amelia sat down next to him taking the beer that he had in his hand and giving it to someone.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked miserably.

"I've got a proposition for you Charlie." She replied, he looked at her confused.

"What's a propo..sition?" He asked.

"Are you that stupid?" She asked, he looked at her blankly, she sighed in response "Okay, I know why you're so miserable."

"And why's that?" He asked not interested.

"Because of Rebecca and Ace," she replied.

He turned, looked at her and asked "What did Billy tell you?"

"Everything," she said "so you want to hear my plan?" She asked.

"Go on then." Charlie replied.

"It's simple, I want Ace and you want Rebecca-" she start saying but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Just tell me what your plan is." He sighed.

"-Okay, okay, the plan is, we split them up." She said simply.

Charlie snorted "And how do we do that?" He asked.

"It's simple, you turn Rebecca against Ace, tell her some lies or something, and I'll do the same to Ace, soon they will split up and we both get what we want." She replied.

"And what do you want?" He asked.

"I told you, I want Ace." Amelia replied.

"Why? You're going out with Fuzzy" Charlie said confused.

"That bitch took Ace away from me and I'm going to get him back, so are you with me?" Amelia asked.

Charlie thought about it and then replied "Yeah. Okay."

Amelia smiled "Good now this is what we are going to do," She said and went on to tell Charlie her evil plan.

* * *

(Bedroom, Ace and Rebecca) 

"Hey Ace, can we talk?" Rebecca asked, holding onto the sheet that covered her body, watching Ace put on his trousers.

"Yeah," he replied grabbing his shirt and putting it on "what about?"

"I dunno, we just never talk that's all." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um Rebecca? We're talking right now." He smirked, she rolled her eyes and said..

"Yeah, but we never actually have a conversation," she replied, while playing with Ace's switchblade.

"Why would you want a conversation, when there's better things to do?" He smirked seductivley. He took the switchblade out of her hand and put it in his back pocket.

"Ace you're not listening to me," she complained, she crossed her arms and sulked.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked, his eyes widened and he looked at her angrily "You're not fucking pregnant are you?" He asked.

"No." She shouted "Jesus! Can't I even have a conversation with my own boyfriend for fucksake?".

"Okay Rebecca, what the fuck do you want to talk about then?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied confused.

"Listen I can't have a conversation with you, if you don't even know what you want to talk about" Ace said angrily.

Rebecca thought for a second "Okay, tell me about your family, tell me about Andrew, I wanna know why you never talk about him-"

"Don't you fucking mention his name again." Ace said viciously.

"Why?" She asked, she didn't care if he shouted at her, she didn't even care if he hit her, she just wanted to know why he never talked about his family.

"It's none of your business." He replied.

"Well I'm gonna make it my business." She said, he looked at her fiercely.

"Look I don't need this shit, I'll see you around." He sighed, and walked towards the door.

"Ace?" She said, he turned around, looked at her and said…..


	4. She’s Got What It Takes

He turned around, looked at her and said.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." and with that, he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Rebecca flinched and looked at the shut door, she then quickly got off of the bed and put her clothes on, swearing to herself. Once she was dressed she went downstairs in search of Ace.

"Rebecca," she heard a drunken Billy call her name, she watched him stagger over to her "hellooooooo," he laughed.

"Listen Billy have you seen Ace?" she asked hoping for an answer, but knew it was impossible to get any answers from a drunken Billy.

"Don't call me Billy, call me Billy boy," he slurred, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay Billy boy, have you seen Ace?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah I have," he replied, staring into space.

"Good, so where is he?" she smirked.

"He's in…in….my pocket." he replied and then hiccupped.

"Oh God!" she sighed rolling her eyes, watching him get something out of his pocket.

"You want a diamond ace?" he asked showing her his box of cards, she looked at him not amused, she grabbed the box of cards and threw them at a wall "Hey." Billy said angrily and then started laughing, she pushed him and he fell on the girl who slapped him earlier.

"Hey, you wanna see Billy boy junior?" he asked and the girl slapped him again.

* * *

Rebecca walked out of the house and saw that Ace's car was still on the grass, but Ace was nowhere to be seen, she quickly went over to the car and sat on the boot waiting for him to come out of the house. After 20 minutes he finally did, she had a cigarette hanging from her lips and was trying to look for her lighter when he walked over to her, got out a match and lit it for her. 

"Thanks." she said taking a drag, she looked into his eyes but he turned away not wanting to face her.

"Come with me," he demanded, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off of his car, and started walking away from Fuzzy's house.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

The silence was unbearable, she couldn't stand it, she wanted to start singing just so she couldn't hear her own breathing, she was glad when Ace finally said something.

"Hey Chambers, got a boyfriend yet?" Ace asked, she looked at him confused and was about to say something, but then she noticed him. She sighed, she knew trouble was brewing.

"Ace come on," she said, grabbing his arm trying to force him the other way, but he was too strong, he pushed her away and carried on following Chris and his friend Gordie.

"Hey faggot, answer me," Ace said menacingly and then asked, "you got a boyfriend yet?" Chris stopped and turned round, Rebecca prayed to God that he wouldn't do anything stupid, but it didn't work.

"Why? You interested?" Chris asked, glaring at Ace.

"That's it you're dead." Ace replied, going for something in his pocket.

"Ace don't do it." Rebecca pleaded, he looked at her and said.

"Stay out of this Rebecca," he got out the switch blade that was in his pocket and flicked it open "what are you gonna do Lachance? You can't save your boyfriend now 'cause you ain't got a gun." Ace chuckled.

"Try it Ace, you'll go to jail." Chris replied calmly, his friend Gordie was telling him something but Chris wasn't listening.

"I don't care, as long as you're dead." Ace glared, walking closer and closer to Chris. Chris stayed on the spot, standing up to Ace.

"Chris just leave." Rebecca told her brother.

"Yeah come on Chris," Gordie said nodding his head agreeing with Rebecca.

"No!" Chris said, in a tone of voice Rebecca had never heard from him before.

"Chris, you little shit," Rebecca moaned angrily "Ace is being serious, you really want to die now?" she watched as Ace grabbed a hold of Chris and put the knife to his neck, she looked away.

There was a loud "Uhh." and she turned to see her little brother and his friend running away. She looked at Ace who was holding his crotch.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Fucking asshole kicked me in the balls," Ace replied, Rebecca started laughing and he glared at her "shut the fuck up."

He put his switch blade back in his pocket, for another day.

"So your gonna tell me about your family then?" Rebecca asked, Ace sighed in response.

"What is there to tell?" he shrugged "my dad's a drunken asshole and my mum's a bitch, and my brother is a loony."

"That's it? That's the reason you never talk about them?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Ace replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Try me," Rebecca said, looking Ace in the eye "you think my family isn't as fuck up as yours?"

"Yeah, well your dad doesn't keep on telling you about how you should be more like your older brother and how you're a failure" Ace replied.

"Excuse me? Have you got me mixed up with the wrong family? That's exactly how my dad is," she snorted and then put on a mans voice "_Why can't you be more like your brother? _Shit, I even think my dad wishes I was a boy just so he could have a go at me about me not being man enough," Ace looked at her like he had never looked at her before "Ace not everyone's parents are as fucked up as ours, but it doesn't mean you should go off the rails when someone asks you about them." she said and then walked away, he followed her.

"You and me have a lot in common." Ace said behind her.

"Gee, you don't think," she replied sarcastically.

"Look there are some thing's people shouldn't talk about and my family is one of them." Ace explained.

"I understand," she said, he could tell she was annoyed.

"You're angry at me aren't ya?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," she replied simply "you're an asshole."

"And you're a bitch," he retorted with a smirk.

"You need an attitude change," she said.

"Yeah but my attitude is one of the reasons you love me, the other reason is because I'm so damn sexy." Ace replied, smugly.

"One day that smug smile of yours is gonna be wiped off your face, I can't wait." She smiled, crossing her arms.

"You need to relax," he told her "I know just the thing that will." he leaned into kiss her, but she moved her head so he kissed her cheek, he put his hands on her face and forced her to look at him and then kissed her passionately, she was reluctant at first but then she decided that she couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Rebecca and Ace made up on the grass, then and there, if you get what I mean….


	5. Amelia and Charlie’s Plan Begins

(A Week Later)

It was noon at the Hogan's house, and a very hung-over Charlie Hogan rolled out of bed, or should I say fell? He quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of what he ate and drunk last night. Mumbling to himself about never drinking again, he went down stairs and quickly laid down on a sofa, hoping to get more sleep, but that seemed impossible because there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out, hoping that the person heard so he didn't have to get up, he was glad when he heard the door open and someone come in, he took one look at the girl and asked "what do you want?"

"That's no way to greet your friend," Amelia replied, with a smile on her face "how are you today?"

"Well apart from feeling like two elephants have stepped on my head, I'm just peachy keen." He replied sarcastically.

"Good, because we have to do something about Ace and that bitch today." Amelia said, in response Charlie groaned.

"Why today?" he asked "can't you see I'm sick?" she huffed and shook her head and then replied.

"Charlie, you're not sick, you're just scared." he looked at her confused.

"Oh yeah? Of what?" he asked.

"Ace," Amelia replied "you're scared that he'll beat the shit out of you if he finds out, he probably will," she smirked.

"Fuck off." Charlie told her, she gave him a glare and he returned one back.

"Fine, I'll do it by myself today," she rolled her eyes when she heard Charlie chuckle "where can I find Ace?" she asked.

"Somewhere that sells beer." Charlie replied, she made a noise and quickly walked off, bashing into Billy Tessio as he walked in the house.

"What did she want?" Billy asked, going over to where Charlie was.

"Ahh, just to annoy me," Charlie shrugged lying "what are you doing here?" he asked, Billy usually didn't come over till four in the afternoon.

"I'm sick of watching I love Lucy re-runs on TV, and there's a limit to how much Vern I can take," Billy smirked "stupid fuck is still looking for his pennies." Charlie laughed.

"Asshole still doesn't know we took 'em." Charlie replied, they laughed to themselves about Vern for a couple of minutes and then they started talking small talk.

"Want to go fishing?" Billy asked.

"Nope I'm sick." Charlie replied.

"You're not sick, you're just hung-over," Billy smirked.

* * *

Rebecca Chambers walked out of another shop swearing to herself again, Ace smirked and asked. 

"How'd it go?" she sighed and shook her head.

"Urgh, it was fine at first until he asked me for my name and when I said 'Chambers' his smile got wiped off of his face and he quickly said 'Oh I just realised we don't need anyone' yeah like fuck you don't," she said annoyed.

"Want me to sort him out?" Ace asked, trying to sound tough.

"Nah, I got him back I pushed passed one of his display things and they all came crashing down," she laughed, Ace smirked and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So that was what that noise was?" he replied, they walked down the street, Rebecca sighed when she saw Amelia walked up the street and mumbled to herself "great just what I need."

"Hey, where are you two love birds going?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"Don't fucking say that again, okay?" Ace commanded, he hated anything that had the word love in it.

"Yeah okay." Amelia replied, she turned and looked at Rebecca "Hey Ace want to get a drink?"

"Sure." Ace replied, Rebecca looked at him annoyed, Amelia saw the look and smiled.

"Oh I forgot, do you want to come?" she asked looking at Rebecca.

"No," Rebecca replied "I have better things to do, like get a job, I'll see you around." she said the last part to Ace, she gave him a long kiss goodbye and she could've sworn she heard Amelia cough.

Rebecca decided that she would go back to Bob's Bar and try to get her old job back.

* * *

"What do you want Amelia?" Ace asked

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked innocently.

"You wouldn't ask me out for a drink if you didn't want something," Amelia looked at him "trust me I know how women's minds work."

"Well I thought we could have a chat," she smiled "there's things I need to tell you."

"Like what?" Ace asked, while smoking a cigarette.

"No. Forget it. I shouldn't tell you," Amelia replied "you should really ask Rebecca."

"What the fuck about?" Ace asked getting impatient.

"It's not my place," she replied, she saw the look on Ace's face and knew this would work "though you should ask her who Bob is."

"Who the fuck is Bob?" Ace replied angrily gritting his teeth.

"Okay, I shouldn't tell you this but I am your friend so I will," Amelia sighed "Bob is the owner of that bar, where Rebecca worked and there's a rumour going round that him and Rebecca are screwing around," Amelia waited for Ace's reaction but she didn't get one so she carried on "I know you cheat on girls but hate them cheating on you, so I thought I'd tell you."

She watched as Ace walked off not saying a word, she smiled to herself knowing it had worked, she decided that she would pay Charlie Hogan a little visit.

Ace Merrill had only one thing on his mind, he was going to ask that Bob a few questions, and maybe he would use that knife of his again….


	6. Voices of Violence

(Rebecca, Bob's bar)

"So tell me why should I give you your job back?" Bob asked while stacking away empty crates of beer bottles, "I never rehire anyone, and the way you left was just rude." he watched her sigh and shake her head. "I take it by the look on your face I'd be doing you a huge favour if I took you back?" He smirked.

"Yeah you would, let me have my job back." she pleaded, he smiled and took her hand in his, she laughed uncomfortably and looked at his hands.

"Okay you can have your job back," she smiled and was about to say 'thank you' when he said, "but on one condition, you do a favour for me." he replied.

"What is it?" she asked un-certain of what he was going to ask.

"I think you know what I want," he smirked and looked down to his crotch and then back to Rebecca. "what do you say?"

"Uh..I..what?" she stuttered and looked away from him, she thought about it for a second and then took her hands out of his grasp, "you can stick your job up your ass." she smiled and went to walk to away, when he grabbed her hands again and pulled her close to him.

Unfortunately for Rebecca and Bob the door of the bar opened and in walked a smug Ace, he looked at the two and smiled.

"So it's true?" he said, still smiling. Bob quickly let go of Rebecca's hand and looked at Ace curiously.

"Sorry mate, we're closed," Bob said thinking Ace was a customer. Ace walked closer to them, every step he took Rebecca's heart jumped, she was scared of what he would do.

"Oh I'm not here for that, I'm here for my girlfriend," Ace replied, looking at Bob. "and apparently she's your girlfriend too."

"Ace? What are you talk-" Rebecca started saying but was interrupted by Ace.

"Rebecca shut your trap," Ace replied, still not taking his eyes off of Bob. "I'm going to have a little chat with…what's your name? Bob is it?" Ace smiled.

"Yeah," Bob replied, confused.

"Ace, what the fuck are you doing?" Rebecca asked, now annoyed at Ace for barging in on her and Bob, even though Bob was an asshole she still didn't like Ace controlling who she was with.

"You know what I'm doing," Ace replied, she watched him go for something in his pocket, she figured out what he was going for and shook her head. Ace took out his switch-blade and flicked it open, swiftly. It scared Rebecca how easily Ace could get out his knife without any hesitation, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her if she said 'stop' she just watched Bob's eyes light up with fear.

"I think you…sh..sh..should leave," Bob stuttered and then coughed, "get out." he commanded.

Ace laughed, "Well I think you should stop fucking my girlfriend, but you can't always get what you want now, can ya?" Ace asked, pointing the knife at him.

"Listen kid, I haven't touched your girlfriend," Bob replied. "you're confused, put the knife down."

Ace just smirked even more, he then flicked the knife shut and put it back in his pocket, Bob sighed in relief and smiled. But the smile got wiped off his face when Ace's fist connected with his face, Rebecca screamed and Bob staggered back.

"You keep your hands off of my girl, and I'll keep my hands off your face," Ace smiled and then asked "you got that?"

Bob wiped off the blood from his face, and then said to Ace, "She came to me first, kid. Maybe if you were a better boyfriend she wouldn't need to come to a _real _man." Bob chuckled, Ace glared at him and was about to punch him again when Bob charged at Ace and they both fell to the floor, Rebecca looked on in horror at the two men.

Bob, being the oldest out of the two, was on top off Ace, but that didn't mean he was winning, Ace punched him in the stomach and Bob gasped for air, there was a loud shatter of glass and Bob's unconscious body fell on top of Ace.

Ace pushed him off, confused at what had just happened, he looked up at Rebecca, who was staring at the half broken bottle in her hand, she then looked at the blood that was trailing down to her feet and dropped the bottle on the floor.

Ace who was now standing, looked at her and then at Bob, and then asked, "Is the son of a bitch breathing?"

Rebecca walked over to where Bob was and crouched down, she looked at his body and tried to see if he was breathing.

"Oh my God! I killed him." Rebecca whispered.

* * *

(Charlie's house) 

"I did it Charlie," Amelia laughed, "I really think Ace believed me, don't be surprised when the next time you'll see Rebecca she'll be crying," she smiled. "and when you next see Ace he will be with me."

Charlie shook his head, "I wouldn't count on it." he mumbled.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Well Ace already fucked you, sloppy seconds ain't his style." Charlie replied.

"That asshole told you he fucked me?" Amelia asked, Charlie nodded his head, "that lying son of a whore." she said, annoyed.

Charlie laughed, "Where's Ace anyway?"

"Bob's bar." Amelia replied.

"Why is he there? He never goes there." Charlie asked. Amelia shrugged.

"I'm going now, remember what I said?" she asked Charlie.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, he watched her walk off and then he went back to his thoughts of Rebecca, he wondered what she was doing….


	7. Far Away

(Rebecca and Ace, Bob's bar)

"What are we gonna do?" Rebecca asked, the words 'I killed him' ringing through her head, she put her head in her hands and then tucked away a loose hair.

"Give me time to think," Ace replied, he stared at Bob's motionless body lying there on the tiled floor.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you weren't such an idiot," Rebecca snapped, "why did you come here in the first place?" she asked.

"Don't blame this on me, you were the one with the beer bottle in your hand." Ace replied simply and calmly, the opposite of Rebecca.

"Because he was attacking you," Rebecca spat. "what am I supposed to do? Let 'im beat you up?"

"I was doing fine until you stepped in," Ace replied, "anyway let's not fight." he told her, getting angry.

"Why? I thought you loved fights, since you came here for one," Rebecca replied, trying to cause an even bigger argument.

Ace took out a cigarette from a pack that was lying on a table, he didn't know who the cigarettes belonged to, he didn't care, "Is there a backroom here?" he asked, a plan started form in his head.

"Yeah, why?" Rebecca asked, watching as he lit his cigarette.

"Just grab the guys legs," Ace replied, ignoring her question as he walked over to the other side of Bob, Rebecca stood and watched as Ace kicked the glass bottle out of the way. "I said grab the guys legs."

She was reluctant at first but then followed his orders, Ace linked his arms under Bob's shoulders and with great difficulty, for Rebecca, the pair lifted Bob up from off the floor.

"Jesus! how much does he weigh?" Rebecca moaned. "This is hurting my back."

"Stop moaning, where's the backroom?" Ace asked.

"On your left," she replied, as they shuffled to the left, when they finally got to the backroom they slung Bob onto his couch and looked at each other, Rebecca then looked away as flashbacks of her night with Bob kicked in, she just stared at the wall where it had happened.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Ace asked, making Rebecca literally jump back.

"Uh-uh..what?" Rebecca stuttered.

"You sure he's dead?" Ace replied, looking at Bob.

"Um I don't know, why?" Rebecca asked, her mind was still in her flashback.

"Well his eye just twitched." Ace replied, and turned to look at her, what he had said had seemed to knock her back into her senses.

"Oh God," she whispered and then laughed, a big grin forming her lips and taking over, Ace stared at her as she laughed, he wondered why he could never laugh or smile like that. "well I guess we're gonna have to wait till he wakes up." She said, still laughing.

Ace walked over to a glass cabinet where Bob kept his personal drinks, "I need a hard drink." he mumbled to himself and got out a bottle of whiskey and poured it into a small glass and then took a shot, he squinted his eyes as the alcohol burned it's way down his throat.

Rebecca sat down and watched Bob. "Why did you come here Ace?" She asked, this time she wanted an answer. Ace smirked and turned round to face her.

"I wanted to find something out, and I did." he replied. "I think you know what I mean."

"Huh?" she asked.

"I didn't think of you as a cheating kind of girl, but I guess I was wrong." Ace told her, and then poured himself another shot of whiskey.

"You're gonna get yourself drunk, and I don't know what you're talking about." Rebecca replied, this time she was confused and didn't know what was making Ace so angry, even though he didn't look angry she still knew that he was, she had known him for far too long.

"Don't act like an idiot, it doesn't suit you, some girls yeah, but you no." Ace said, his body was relaxed but his mind was out of control.

"Look I don't know what you're on about," she started to panic, she was alone with a man she didn't know anymore, and a man that was unconscious on a couch, what if Ace hurt her?

The more she thought about it the more it could happen, he was turning into his father, and she, she was turning into her mother a woman that could barely keep her legs closed, after all Rebecca had, had sex with a thirty-nine year old man, seduced her best friend, had sex with Ace God knows how many times, the realisation that she was a whore had hit her like a wave against a cliff, a powerful wave dragging rocks into the deep ocean, instead of the rocks it was her, she was getting dragged into a life she once dreamed of not having.

Not realising Ace had been staring at her all the way through her thoughts, she was startled when he spoke. "I know that look, it's an 'I'm guilty' look, did it feel good when you cheated on me? With that pervert?" Ace spat.

"I didn't cheat on you," Rebecca replied simply but firmly, it then dawned on her of what or who had made Ace like this. "this is what she wanted, you were with her when I went and you were still with her before you came here."

Ace slammed the glass on the table and walked over to her, she got up from her chair and faced him, he didn't say or do anything he just stared into her eyes.

"She's a lying cow, she just wants revenge." Rebecca told him.

He nodded his head. "Okay, okay, but if I hear any other rumours about this from other people, it's over okay?" He replied.

"It's not okay, I want you to trust me. I think I'm doing myself and you a favor when I tell you this," she breathed. "this isn't working I really can't be bothered anymore, I think we're better off as friends Ace, I shouldn't have let this happen, I shouldn't have let her win." Rebecca took one last look at Ace and the surroundings and walked off.

"Becky wait?" Ace called out, his voice controlling.

"Don't call me that Ace, it's not like the good ol' days." she called out and walked off.

* * *

(2 and a half weeks later) 

A lot could happen in 2 weeks, but sadly nothing did for Rebecca and Ace, they had seen each other and often passed each other in the town but nothing was said, just an occasional glance or two.

Rebecca had gotten a small job at a local nic-nacs shop, one that Ace never went in, she was leaning against the counter as Charlie told her a funny story that had involved Billy and his fat kid brother.

"So what do you actually do in this job?" Charlie asked.

"Well I serve customers, stack shelves, put price stickers on some stuff, and I get to attack people with a broom if they shoplift," Charlie grinned, "that reminds me you know that Duchamp kid?"

"Yeah I remember him," Charlie replied, "I hate that kid." he said, remembering the fruit of the looms incident.

"I chased him all the way down Mulberry Lane, little bugger decided to steal a pack of dirty cards, took me ten minutes to find him and then kick his ass." Rebecca laughed and they laughed over the story for a minute.

"Want to come over to mine after work? Some of the guys will be there." Charlie asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." she replied.


	8. Ace's Revenge

Some people say that the weather reflects your mood, and today proved those people right. It was hot, too hot. Luckily it was a Sunday so most of the citizens of Castle Rock didn't have work, it was the day of rest and that's just what everybody did.

The Tessio's house was known to be cold all year round, so naturally most of the cobras were lounging around in Billy's house, his younger brother Vern was in his bedroom with his friends, usually the cobras would've been up there tormenting the living shit outta them, but it was too uncomfortable to even move.

Charlie was laying topless next to Rebecca, who was flicking her nails out of boredom, she flicked a bit of dirt onto him and he slowly wiped it off and looked at her, she smiled.

"Hey Rebecca?" Jack called, moving closer to her.

"What?" Rebecca asked, turning to him.

"Smell this," he said putting his hand in front of her face, she moved back not wanting to smell whatever was on his hand, he then forced his hand in her face and rubbed her cheek, she felt whatever it was stick to her face.

"What the hell was that?" she asked annoyed, Jack started laughing.

"The sweat from my armpit," he laughed, Rebecca screamed, the other cobras laughed at how girly she sounded, she quickly grabbed whatever she could to wipe it off with, it was Charlie's grey shirt, she didn't care, she wiped the sweat off of her face and then chucked the t-shirt at Jack.

"Oh you asshole, that was so gross, urgh, I can't believe you just did that, you need to grow up." Rebecca said still appalled at what he had done, he was still laughing the other guys tried not to laugh. Rebecca crossed her arms and muttered to herself curse words that some of the guys hadn't even heard of before.

Charlie got up and made his way over to the kitchen and got out a cool beer from the fridge, and opened the bottle with his teeth, that was one thing Charlie was good at no matter how hard the bottle was sealed he could always open it with his teeth, as Ace used to say, "Who needs a bottle opener to bust open a beer when Charlie Hogan's around."

"Hey Charlie, if my momma's gonna come in here and find half a crate of beer missing, you're taking the blame." Billy told him, there was one thing the cobras knew, never get on Mrs Tessio's bad side, once she had caught Vince and Billy smoking a pack of winstons in Billy's bedroom, boy did she get mad, she grabbed the two boys by the ear and knocked both their heads together, Vince was seeing black stars for two days, and Billy, he wasn't let out of the house for two weeks.

Charlie took a long cool gulp of beer, before saying, "Ahh there's nothing like having a cool beer on a hot day with your buddies." he sighed.

"Hey Billy-boy pass me a light," Rebecca asked, holding a cigarette in between her fingers.

"You're not smoking in this house, go in the garden," Billy replied, his mother could smell cigarette smoke like a fart in the wind.

Rebecca gave out a long sigh from her curved lips, "Fine." she said abruptly, she got up slowly and lazily, and took the lighter from Billy's hand, and turned to the guys, "Anyone want to join?" she asked.

Vince got up from his seat, his skin almost sticking to the cloth, "Yeah I'll join ya, Rebecca." Vince yawned. One of the other cobras gave out a long wolf whistle, Rebecca suspected it was Jack. "Shut up." Vince flipped them off, they made their way over to the garden, once they got there they stood under the porch and lit up.

"So?" Vince asked, inhaling a long deserved drag, "what you been doing lately?" he added. Rebecca knew by then that this conversation was just going to be small talk.

"Oh not much, just been working, went to the drive-in with Charlie the other night, saw one of those films that I hate, you know the happy ones where everything's perfect and the guy gets the girl and they all live happily ever after and shit." She laughed, "If only real life was like that we'd all have a blast." she said sarcastically. "So what you been doing?"

"Nothing really, shot some cans yesterday with the guys," Vince replied, every Saturday the guys would go to the abandoned junkyard to shoot some cans to help practise their aim, Rebecca didn't go, she didn't see the point it wasn't like they were ever going to need it one day, but sometimes she wondered given the chance would they shoot a person? But she would reassure herself that they'd be too pussy to even shoot a mouse.

Rebecca decided to ask him what had been playing on her mind, "So have you seen him lately?"

"Huh? Who?" Vince asked, she didn't need to tell him since he got it two seconds later, "Oh..uhh Ace? Yeah he came with us yesterday," he replied.

"Did he..uhh ask about me?" Rebecca asked. Rubbing her head, she knew what the answer would be, but part of her wanted to be wrong, she watched as Vince shook his head.

"Nope." he replied, she knew that he was hiding something from her by the way his eyes were moving, she looked to the ground. "Rebecca there's something you should know, uhh-" As if on que the back door opened and Billy came out.

"Rebecca, Charlie said if you want a ride home you gonna have to go now," Billy turned to her.

"Oh ok," she replied, looking at Vince for a second. "See ya later guys." She waved to them and then walked off, hearing them both say 'bye'.

Billy turned to Vince, "You didn't tell her anything?" he asked.

"No." Vince replied, looking a bit guilty.

"Good, 'cause Ace told us not to tell anyone, not even the people we trust," Billy lit a cigarette, "I just wish we didn't listen to Ace, what if we get caught? You get locked up for this kinda shit, I ain't spending a night in a cell." he said, scratching his hair, worried.

"Quit ya moaning, Ace said he'd fix it." Vince replied, he had forced himself not to worry, but it was still in the back of his mind.

"I just wish it didn't happen, that's all." Billy sighed, and walked down the steps to the bottom of the back yard, Vince followed him…

* * *

Last Thursday Ace had asked The Cobras apart from Rebecca to meet him at the junkyard at midnight and to bring with them a hammer, no questions asked, with Ace you didn't ask questions, you just did whatever you were told. Ace had decided to do a little research on Bob and he had found out that apart from owning his own bar, Bob also owned a little shop in the town next to Castle Rock, that brought and sold used cars, which earned him a hefty amount of money. Ace wanted revenge, after all Bob was part of the reason why Rebecca had called it quits on their relationship and plus he didn't like that asshole.

Ace's idea was to just bust up a couple of cars and break a window or two and then run, but then he saw the cash register, a little shop like that one didn't bother to empty there cash points not until Friday. So Ace's greed got the better of him, while he filled his pockets full of money, Vince had accidentally set a car alarm off and they all hightailed it out of there, only one problem was that a local resident had seen them run off, they didn't know whether the old hag had gotten a good look at their faces or not. Ace had reassured them that he'd get a good alibi so the police couldn't touch them. Ace had gotten his revenge….


	9. The Cobras Play Mailbox Baseball

(_1 week later_)

(Ace's car, with Ace, Vince, Billy and Charlie)

"You ain't got no chance man," Billy Tessio howled with laughter, "we already won the last game, and we're gonna win this one, so give up now assholes."

"Yeah, no fucking shit Sherlock, you only winning 'cause you got the best player on ya team," A very annoyed Vince replied, "plus I'm a good steady driver that's what it is." he laughed.

"Driving has nothing to do with it, retard. It's all about hand eye co-ordination man, anyway how hard it is to drive in a straight line? Even my mother can do that." Billy responded, shaking his head.

Vince laughed, replying sarcastically, "Yeah sure she can." Billy gave him a glare. "Your mother can't even ride a bike let alone drive a car."

Billy shifted from his seat about ready to explode, Vince who never knew when to shut up carried on, "Hey Billy remember when she crashed your dads car into the gate leading to the view, she said she saw a deer in the road but it turned out to be a fucking trash can." he laughed even Charlie who had said nothing in the whole game laughed silently.

Billy opened his mouth about to say something about Vince's mother, when Ace stopped them.

"Hey shut it you two, you're squeaky voices are getting on my nerves, assholes." Billy and Vince immediately dropped it and turned away from each other, "Good, now Billy-boy hand me that bat, let's play this fucking game, huh?" Ace laughed, getting into game mode. Billy passed him the bat and turned up the radio full blast just as KLAM radio's Bob Cormier had finished talking and Elvis' Hound dog started to play.

The team was picked, the points were there and they needed one last home run to win…It was down to Ace..

They were now driving in at Rebecca and Fuzzy's street, "Oh man, if Rebecca was here it would at least be an even game, how can I win with Charlie on my side?" Vince sighed, all of them had heard him but ignored him, you didn't mention her name while Ace was there.

They drove past her house, and Ace decided to vent out his anger on the Chambers' mailbox, hitting it so hard that it flew onto their neighbours lawn.

"We won," Ace smiled and passed the bat back to Billy, whose mouth was hanging open just like Charlie and Vince's were, one of the rules for cobra mailbox baseball was that you didn't get any of the players houses. "what we doin' now girls?" Ace asked.

* * *

(Chambers house)

Rebecca had a day off of work so she had decided to stay at home for a while, her dad was at work but he would be coming back soon, and she knew as soon as he would come back he would kick her out, so she was making her most of being at home, she decided to have a bath luckily the weather was hot so she didn't' mind the cold water (the chambers' had no heating on in the summer to save money, they hardly even had it in the winter), once she had finished in the bath she got dressed, she decided to wear a white t-shirt and black pair of capris, and she put on a pair of black heels (that she had brought from her first wages), once she had finished doing her make-up she heard the front door slam it was her dad, she quickly grabbed her pink jacket and ran downstairs trying to make it out of the door before he saw her, but it was too late he had seen her.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going round Ace's." She lied, she was good at lying to her dad, since she didn't care if he knew she was lying or not.

"Fine, take out the trash before you leave." He replied, grabbing beer out of the fridge and sitting himself down onto his chair in front of the TV.

"Yeah I will." She lied again and quickly made it out of the house before he could notice, she walked through the lawn and noticed that the mailbox had no head, she sighed saying out loud, "asshole." knowing fully well who was the cause for it.

She carried on walking, not knowing where she was going, she didn't care just as long as she was away from home, she walked past Fuzzy's house his car wasn't in the driveway so it meant he was at work.

One cobra down, four more to go.

She had gotten to Billy's house and knocked on his door, when she saw a blur of blonde hair walk past her from the corner of he eye, she turned round and looked to see who it was, she knew right away who it was and ran to him.

"Hey Charlie," she called out to him, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey," he smiled, turning round to greet her, "what you doing?" he asked.

"Ahh nothing, I was looking for one of you guys to hang around with, you doing anything?" she replied.

"I was just gonna go home and have a few beers," he shrugged.

"Mind if I join ya?" she asked, she was to lazy to try and find Billy and Vince.

"Sure, I got a whole pack of beer at home, we could drink and play cards." Charlie offered.

"Sounds good," she smiled and put her arm round his shoulder. "I ain't got no money to gamble on so we're playing for nothing."

"That's how I like it." Charlie was never good at playing cards.

* * *

Two card games and eight beers later, they had decided to give the cards a rest and were just sitting around talking about the usual stuff they talked about (cobras and money).

"Hey wanna see this trick I can do?" Rebecca slurred, Charlie nodded his head, she grabbed the pack of cards and shuffled them and then threw them up in the air, where they just landed on the floor, "tah-da," she laughed, she was drunk and so was Charlie, they both burst out laughing.

Charlie moved his arm and knocked over a bottle of beer, "whoops." he laughed. "Better clean this stuff up, before I get a hiding from my dad."

They both went to grab the same card and ended up bashing their heads together which caused them to laugh even more.

"You're not to bad looking when I'm drunk." Rebecca told him.

"You're not to bad yourself," Charlie replied, seeing her laugh, "Rebec-" he tried to say to her before she pounced on him, he tried to pull away from her, but her lips already met his and he gave in to his own excitement that she actually liked him back, but _it meant nothing she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing, she'd regret this in the morning_, his mind tried to tell him, but his body ignored it and he kept on kissing her, the problem was that she kept on kissing him back he wished she would pull away. _Ace is gonna kill me if he ever finds out about this_. She finally pulled away and smiled at him giggling, he took the initiative to kiss her again. _Was she really that drunk?_


	10. I Hate Everything About You

Rebecca groaned as the alcohol intake from the night before started to kick in and she began to get a hangover, she brought her hand to her face and wiped her left eye,blinking slowly. She turned her head and saw a very a sleep Charlie Hogan laying on the floor, he had a smile on his face, and she wondered what he was dreaming about she decided not to wake him up just yet.

She headed to the Hogan's bathroom, wishing that it wasn't occupied, her wish came true and she stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

'_What the hell happened last night?'_

That's what she thought to herself as she saw the state of her hair and makeup, it looked like she had been in a rumble. She washed her face and managed to get rid of all the tangles in her hair, when the bathroom door shook violently..

"Charlie are you in there?" His mother called out, knocking on the door.

"Uh!" Rebecca moaned, quickly brushing her hair with her hands, and clumsily making her way to the door and unlocking it, she slowly pocked her head round the corner of the door and smiled.

"Oh hello Rebecca, I didn't notice you were here last night." Charlie's mother smiled, "I'll just go and wake up Charlie, and then cook up some breakfast, you like eggs don't you?" she walked away before Rebecca could decline, the thought of eggs made Rebecca queasy.

Charlie Hogan was already awake by the time Rebecca had finished with the bathroom.

"Uh your mom's making eggs for breakfast," she told Charlie, Charlie who felt the same way as Rebecca groaned. "Charlie we didn't you know…have sex last night did we?"

He choked at the question, it wasn't something you'd like to here at 9 in the morning, "No, not that I can remember." he replied, Rebecca smiled a wave of relief went through her body, and a wave of heartache went through Charlie.

"What a relief, anyway you keep quiet to Billy about last night, I don't want him getting any ideas, you know his wild imagination." She laughed as she grabbed one of her shoes, she had no idea where the other one was.

"Charlie?" A shrill voice came from downstairs, and Charlie made his way downstairs, leaving Rebecca to get ready.

It was nine fifteen and Charlie was eating his breakfast, Rebecca was upstairs looking for something to wear as her clothes from the night before stank of alcohol. Charlie was skinny so his clothes would fit her, she was going through his draws looking for a decent pair of jeans and a t-shirt when she found something tucked in neatly under a sweater, she took it out and unfolded the piece of worn out paper.

It was a photo, more importantly it was a photo of Charlie, Rebecca, Billy and Ace, they must have been around 12 going on 13, because they looked a lot different from the tough hoods they were now, especially Ace he looked unrecognisable, innocent even.

She smiled and laughed slightly, folded the photo back up and placed it on the draw, she found a pair of wearable jeans and put them on, slipping the photo in to one of the jean pockets, she figured Charlie wouldn't miss it. She also found a grey t-shirt to wear.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie's mother rushed to get it, "Oh hello….. I haven't seen you in a while." was all that Rebecca heard, it was probably some neighbour or friend of the Hogan's.

Charlie could have sworn that his eye sockets poked out when he saw Ace standing at the doorway with two fishing rods in one of his hands, he had a toothpick in his mouth. Charlie gulped and walked over to him.

"Now Charles, what have I told you about having two guests in the house? Either it's him or it's her one of them has to leave." His mother started to nag away, "Seriously kids these days think they can have it all." she carried on and then walked into the other room.

"_Her_?" Ace smirked, "Who's the chick? Do I know her?" he asked, _'yeah you know her, you love her'_ Charlie thought to himself, he wouldn't dare tell Ace that though.

"I guess I'll come back a little later, don't want your dick to miss any action who knows how long it's been." Ace laughed.

"Charlie here's your girlfriends shoe I don't know where the other one is it must be upstairs with her." Charlie could have killed his mother right then and there, Ace smirked and then looked at Charlie's mom, his smirk dissolved when he saw who's shoe she was holding up, he knew who it belonged to, many times she had left them lying around at his times and many times he had made her pick them up.

Ace calmly placed the fishing rods next to the door and Charlie thought he was going to punch him, but he didn't he just glared at him and gritted his teeth together, Ace then looked up the stairs and decided he'd pay a little visit to Rebecca. He took the shoe from Mrs Hogan's hand.

"Ace?" Charlie panicked.

"Relax Charlie all I'm doing is giving Rebecca her shoe back." Ace calmly spoke as he made his way up the stairs.

Rebecca didn't know Ace was in the house, otherwise she would have climbed out of Charlie's window and into his garden, but it was too late. She heard the door open and turned round expecting to see Charlie but she was met with a pair of icy cold eyes.

She couldn't breathe, you wouldn't be able to if Ace was looking at you like that.

"You forgot these." He seethed as he chucked the shoe at her, making her jump but thankfully not hitting her, she let out a yelp and grabbed the shoe quickly and slipped it on. She hadn't said a word she didn't want to.

He moved closer into the room, the door was open and she decided to make a break for it, she had only made three steps out of the door, when Ace had grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into Charlie's room, he was still holding her by the hair as he shut the door, she let out a pain filled cry by the head lock he had her in.

"Let go of me." She cried out, he let go and pushed her away and she fell back and hit her head on the back of the door and she yelped only loud enough for her and him to hear.

"You and Charlie got a thing going on do ya?" He said, viciously. She tried to reply but her mouth couldn't form the words, "I said _do ya?_" he repeated a lot louder then last time.

She glared at him and stepped a little bit closer to him, "Well what if we do you got a problem with that?" she smirked, somehow getting confidence to stand up to him. "What would you do? What if I said we were in love and that me and you meant nothing? You've got to grow up Ace, become a man and decide what you want, because I can't take your little games anymore, you might not have them but I _do_ have feelings and it _fucking _hurts when you act like this." she said shakily, she couldn't bare to look at him so she turned away.

"I'm _sorry_." In all his life Ace had only said sorry to Rebecca once while actually meaning it, this would be the second time he said it while meaning it.

"Yeah well sorry isn't good enough, no matter how much you mean it." She muttered, her breathing started to regain its normal pace.

"I overreacted okay?" Ace admitted.

"You over-fucking-react over every little thing," Rebecca said to him, "we'd still be together if you didn't ruin everything. Ace Merrill ruins everything, whether it's someone's life, someone's relationship or someone's _fucking_ hair, you just can't help yourself and yet you still manage to not give a shit about anyone, where's you're guilty conscience Ace?."

He didn't reply, he knew she was right but he wasn't going to admit that, not to anybody not to her.


	11. Party Crashers!

Rebecca watched as Ace casually walked out of Charlie's bedroom and slammed the door behind him, she heard his footsteps going down the stairs she let out a frustrated growl, she was angry with all the hatred building up inside her she didn't think she'd last long until it all came rushing out of her.

She put her hand in her pocket and took out the photo she had been looking at not so long ago, and in a moment of rage she tore it half way through the middle and put one piece of the photo back in her pocket, while throwing the other on the floor, she looked for her jean jacket for a few seconds until she found it hanging neatly on a chair with the rest of her clothes neatly folded on the chair, she smirked slightly somehow she didn't picture Charlie being a 'fold neatly put away' kind of guy.

Making her way to the window she looked out of the window, the coast was clear Ace's car was nowhere in sight, she grabbed her alcohol smelling clothes n went to the door as she walked out of the room Charlie was making his way up the stairs with a glass of orange n a fried egg on a plate.

"Geez what is with his mum and eggs?" She asked herself mentally.

"You're leaving? I thought we could go catch a movie or something," Charlie said looking slightly disappointed.

"Uhhh yeah, I gotta..." Rebecca replied while trying to think of an excuse, "Fold clothes at home, sorry." Mentally kicking herself for making such an awful excuse she quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Maybe some other time then." Charlie muttered to himself, what did Rebecca see in Ace? Didn't she know that he'd be so much better for her? Charlie realised sooner or later he would have to tell her how he felt, you only live young once, right?

* * *

"I don't like this one bit man, why can't it just be like old times? Mailbox baseball, playing chicken, tattooing ourselves, it was so much easier back then, why do we have to pick sides? Can't we be both of their friends?" Vince said to Billy, while cleaning the bumper on his car.

"It's what Ace wants, who's side you gonna take anyway?" Billy asked.

"It's a tough call man, Rebecca is a girl and would be able to get me some action, if you know what I mean, but then if I chose her Ace would break my penis and my balls, so I have to chose between my penis getting any action or never being able to use it again, it's such a hard decision," Billy rolled his eyes as Vince carried on, "I'm sort of thinking Rebecca would be so grateful that I chose her she'd show me her rack, hell yeeeeah!" Vince grinned.

Billy thought about it for a second then nodded his head in agreement, he watched as a car drove past. "I swear that was Ace's dad's car that just drove past."

"Nah man that's impossible his dad's been gone for like a month, and from the way things are going doesn't look like he'll be back anytime soon." Vince stated.

"Wait? So Ace has gotten an empty house? It's nearly Saturday night, what the fuck are we doing at the junkyard? Let's have a party!" Billy said, wondering how he got such an amazing idea in his head. "I'll bring Connie and she'll definitely bring her easy sister Janet, this is gonna be a blast."

"I dunno man...wait did you say easy?" Vince replied, he watched Billy grin and nod his head and he quickly said. "Hell yeah I'm in, let the good times roll."

The two boys quickly forgot that they had already planned on going to the bridge with Rebecca that night, and she wasn't going to be happy when she heard about the party...

* * *

It was twenty past eight n the boys were half an hour late, "They better have a good explanation for this." Rebecca thought as she waited in the cold for Vince's car, she waited another five minutes for the boys to show up but there was still no sign of them, she decided to walk back home no way was she waiting forty minutes for them.

As she walked past Irby's Billiards she noticed it was dead inside, that was very unusual for a Saturday, where was everybody? Since there was hardly anybody in there she decided to go for a quick drink, she walked in and Clint Redmond the bartender looked pretty surprised to see her walk in.

"The usual! Red please." She said calling him by his nickname, he sure did go red when he was angry.

"Sure thing, I'd have thought you'd be at Merrill's tonight sweetcheeks, you know with the party and everything." He replied, grabbing a glass from the dusty shelf.

"Party?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, the one your friends are throwing don't know what it's celebrating though, but if that's what you kids do these days." Clint laughed, he quickly realised she had no idea what he was talking bout. "Sorry Rebecca I though you knew about that."

"Change my order Clint, I'll have a JD double and straight." Rebecca said through clenched teeth.

"You sure about that, Rebecca?" He asked looking worried.

"Yeah, us Chambers are known for our heavy drinking don't sound too surprised." She snorted and before Clint could reply, a voice from the corner butted in....

"Why it can't be little Becky Chambers can it?" The voice laughed, a laugh that sounded familiar.

"It's Rebecca Chambers actually and who wants to know?" She asked as Clint passed her the shot of whiskey, she took a sip and shuddered, the mystery man moved away from the dark shadow from the door and he was now in full view. He looked familiar to her... very familiar. It couldn't be who she thought it was, that would have been impossible.

"I remember when you and my little bro used to be inseparable, now I just heard he didn't even invite you to his party, what's going on?" Andrew Merrill smirked, the resemblance to him and Ace was unremarkable, same eyes, same hair, same trade mark smirk.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Andrew? I bet he'll be glad to see you!" She said, eyeing him up he was different then she remembered.

"How about we crash the party together, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to remembering my way around here," He suggested, Rebecca thought about it for a second.

"Sure." She grinned, downing her drink and then slamming the empty glass on the bar, this was sure to be an interesting night...


	12. Cat Fight!

"So how did you get here?" Rebecca asked as her and Andrew made their way to his car, by now the sky was pitch dark, with only a flicker of a lamppost giving out light, the air was chilly but with a hint of warmness, which was unusual in Castle Rock.

"I used my dad's car," He replied, he saw the puzzlement on Rebecca's face and added, "it's a long story, and I'm sure you don't have the time to listen to it." She had the time but she knew he didn't want to tell it. As they came to Mr. Merrill's beaten up car Andrew ran forward and opened the passenger seat door gesturing Rebecca to get in.

_'Since when was he so gentlemen like?'_ Rebecca asked herself as she got into the car and then placed a cigarette between her lips, she searched her pockets for a lighter but no luck. Andrew got into the driver's seat and she didn't have any hesitation of asking him if he had a light.

"You shouldn't smoke it's bad for you." He replied as he passed her a box of matches.

"So is prying into someone else's business." She smiled as she got out a match and lit it by flicking the match against the car door and then lighting her cigarette and chucking the dead match out of the window as Andrew started up the car.

"You've gotten feisty over the years, I like it! I see you're not my little bro's sidekick anymore, what happened? You two were practically inseparable we had to rip you apart, what's changed?" Andrew asked while keeping his eye on the road.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure you don't have the time to listen to it." She replied looking out at the scenery, Castle Rock wasn't so bad looking at night, the dark covered up all the impurities of the streets and the people.

Rebecca watched as he turned left into the right street where his old house was. "I thought you said you didn't know where to go?" Rebecca asked.

"I know I just figured you needed some company, a girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in a town like this." Andrew replied, they pulled into Ace's driveway and Rebecca got out of the car, she turned back to Andrew waiting for him to get out of the car but he didn't he just sat there looking at the house.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

"Nah not yet, I'll be waiting for you out here so you don't have to worry about a ride home." Andrew smiled, Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and walked to the house, music was blaring and there was no doubt that the police would show up anytime soon.

The front door was open inviting anyone in, the house was a mess empty beer bottles sprawled across the floor almost everywhere she stood, people she didn't even recognize walked around the house, she finally found one of the cobras Billy was laying on the sofa with a girl on top of him, Rebecca pulled the girl off of him, the girl gave her a dirty look about to start something but she must've realized Rebecca wasn't to be messed with right now because she walked away.

"Hey what are you doing? You cock-blocking cock-knocker." Billy whined, Rebecca grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Shut up whine-bag, where's Ace?" She asked.

"Uh I dunno…in his bedroom, I think?" Billy hiccupped, Rebecca let go of his shirt and he fell backwards and rolled off the sofa with a loud thud.

Rebecca pushed her way through the amount of people and made her way up the stairs, she came to Ace's room it was locked, it either meant he was having a serious conversation with someone or was with a girl. It didn't take rocket science to realize which one it was, she knocked on the door eight times before somebody unlocked and then opened it.

It was the girl she should've known was in there but didn't….Amelia Freehand.

"Yes?" Amelia asked looking pleased with herself, Rebecca gave her a fake smile and then said.

"I'm going to ask you this politely and I'm hoping you'll give me a polite answer, where the fuck is Ace?" Rebecca asked, just as Amelia was going to reply with an insulting answer, Ace opened the door fully.

"I need to speak to you," Rebecca stated, Ace gave her a look that said 'ok then spit it out' "I need to speak to you alone so get that trash-eating-whore out of here." She said in a soft tone.

"What did you just call me?" Amelia asked, giving Rebecca the dirtiest look you could give a girl.

Rebecca replied slowly. "A trash-eating-whore! You really need to get your ears tested Amelia after all they are too big for your head."

"Urgh!" Amelia screamed as she raised her hand to slap Rebecca, before she even touched Rebecca's face Rebecca had caught her wrist.

"Me and you...outside...now." Rebecca smiled, still having a rough grip of Amelia's wrist she dragged her down the stairs pushing past people to get outside she didn't know if Ace was following her but she didn't care, right now all she cared about was kicking the crap out of Amelia, she had waited too long to do it and decided right now was the best time.

She finally came to Ace's front yard and she spent no time wasting she pushed Amelia onto the grass Amelia landed flat on her ass, she screamed and kicked Rebecca in the shin causing Rebecca to fall over too, soon the girls had each other by the hair, just like a cat fight there was lots of screaming and clawing and the noise was too loud for anyone in the house not too hear soon there was a huge crowd watching as Rebecca punched Amelia in her unblemished face.

Ace was standing at the porch grinning slightly at the fact he had made two girls fight and he hadn't even said a word, his grin turned straight as he noticed a familiar car parked in the driveway, he walked towards the car just as Andrew got out of the driver's seat.

Ace's teeth clenched as he saw his brother for the first time in ten years...


	13. O' Brother

*Slam* and another shot glass hit the bar, Ace gestured to Clint the bartender for another shot of whiskey, it had been approximately 2 hours and 23 minutes since he had seen his brother for the first time in ten years.

'Ace this is your fourth shot in less than a minute, don't you think you should be heading home? Besides I thought you was having a party, I mean half the town is there?' Clint asked, taking the empty shot glass and bringing out a bottle of whiskey.

'Just shut up and pour' Ace replied slamming a dollar on the table, Clint sighed did as he was told and walked off shaking his head.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Ace's teeth clenched as he saw his brother for the first time in ten years..._

_'Hello John,' Andrew smiled, Ace was just staring blankly at him not saying a word 'well aren't you going to give your big brother a hug?' Andrew asked, stepping forward to his little brother._

_'If you don't get out of here in ten seconds I'm getting dad's '45 from under the stairs and popping a cap up your...well you know what I mean' Ace replied through gritted teeth, Andrew raised his eyebrows, a little smirk forming on the side of his mouth._

_'Who would have thought little Johnny Merrill was all grown up, you sound like me when I was your age, you think you're so tough but that's not the real you and you know that,' Andrew stated, taking a step forward he turned and walked past his brother. 'you have fun at your party, I'll see you around, oh and make sure you look after Miss Chambers she is really somethin'.' Ace glared at his brother at the mention of Rebecca's name, he watched as his brother got into his dad's car and drove off, he then turned his attention to the fight that was going on his front yard between Rebecca and Amelia, he wasn't sure who was winning and he didn't care, walking past all the commotion he went into his house grabbing his leather jacket, his switch-blade and a packet of smokes, passing Charlie Hogan on his way out, who was trying to stop the fight, __he made his way to Irby's Billiards..._

***End of Flashback***


	14. The Truth Is Out

*Back at Ace's House*

Fists, elbows, knees any body part that could cause damage to a human body were being lunged at each other, claws were out and it didn't look like the two girls were going to stop any time soon, a circle of people had gathered round to watch, everyone was shouting and catcalling, you wouldn't be able to hear your own thoughts, Rebecca didn't care about what was happening around her, all she cared about was making sure she was winning the fight.

Every time one of the girls would step back someone from the crowd would push them back in.

A very drunk Billy Tessio stood there watching with a smirk on his face, Castle Rock was a pretty fast paced town when it wanted to be, but you couldn't get more fast paced than this, he was so engrossed with the fight he didn't hear or feel Charlie Hogan come over and place a hand on his shoulder.

'Jesus Christ Billy! What's happening? I went to take a leak, came out and it's like a war zone here, who's fightin'?' Charlie asked.

'Rebecca and Amelia, man this is so cooooool,' Billy slurred, Charlie's eyes opened wide at the sound of Rebecca's name.

'Shouldn't we do something? You know like step in and stop it?' Charlie asked, scared that the fight could turn into something worse.

'Are you kidding me? Charlie you never break up a girl fight, it's like in the cobra code or somethin'!' Billy exclaimed, Charlie shook his head and sighed and walked forward, pushing past a couple of hoods who were watching, he was now standing face to face with Amelia & Rebecca, the girl cobra clutching onto Amelia's hair and Amelia lunging her arms in front trying to get at her, Charlie walked up to them and grabbed a hold of Rebecca's shoulders, using all his strength, he managed to prise them apart.

Rebecca's body spun round and she saw it was Charlie, 'What the hell are you doing Charlie?' she snapped, glaring at the blonde haired boy.

'Just forget about her, she's not worth it,' He shouted, the crowd still being rowdy.

'Well well well look what we have here, Rebecca's best friend trying to break this fight up,' Amelia called out, she then smiled and said, 'You like breaking things up, don't you Charles?'

'What's she talking about Charlie?' Rebecca asked, puzzled. Charlie opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Amelia who took a step forward towards the pair.

'Well you see your best friend hasn't been a very nice boy,' Amelia went on, Rebecca turned to Charlie looking at home quizzically, 'would you believe me if I told you he was the reason you and Ace broke up? Probably not but it's true, isn't it Charlie?' by now the crowd had quietened down and separated, some going home and some staying at the party, Billy, Vince and the rest of the cobras were still there watching at what was unfolding in front of them, Vince looked at Billy questionably and Billy just shrugged as if to say he didn't know what Amelia was talking about.

It took Rebecca twenty seconds to realise what was said and she didn't know how to react, was it true? She didn't have to say this out loud because the look she had given Charlie told him just what she was thinking, he looked down at his dirty old converse's and kicked the dirt on the ground a defeated look on his face, and she knew what was said was true, she had to get out of here.

'Rebec-' Charlie mustered the courage to say but Rebecca pushed past him, walking off into the darkness, he then turned his attention to Amelia who had a smug look on her face.

'Sorry Charlie did I get you in trouble?' She laughed and then walked off grabbing Vince's arm and dragging him with her.

'Eww what a cock-knocker, you really messed up this time,' Billy said, whacking Charlie on the back. 'Ace is going to kill you when he hears about this, and Rebecca...well you really did screw up your chances with her, didn't ya?' Charlie sighed at him, lit a cigarette and walked home, hoping his mom would make up a batch of her infamous pancakes, to cheer him up.

Fifteen minutes it took Rebecca to walk to Irby's Billiards, she needed a drink or four.

'Rough night?' Clint greeted her, 'Well you're not the only one...' he said gesturing to a young man slumped over a table in the booth at the far left corner, it was only when she looked a little closer she recognised the familiar bleach blonde hair and cobra tattoo on his arm.

This was going to be a long night, she said to herself as she downed the shot Clint had poured for her and made her way over to the booth.


	15. The Night Before

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from **Stand By Me**, I am writing this out of my own enjoyment so please don't sue me.

**Authors Note: **Hey fellow cobra fans, yes this a short chapter again I'm sorry better than nothing right? Okay so I'm hoping to finish this story in 5 more chapters, shock horror! But don't worry there's going to be a sequel and I have an idea for a little prequel of Ace and Rebecca's childhood with Andrew (Ace's brother) a bit of back story and how they came to be the cobras and how Ace wasn't always a bad boy! So after I complete this story I will finish my others, back in the game baby, woop.  
Oh and do you like the new icon for this story? I used window Paint, if you can see it, it's a greaser girl whispering into Ace's ear, think of it as Amelia whispering those evil thoughts into Ace's ear or if you want as Rebecca saying something sexy LOL

Thank you to **MrsAceMerrill **for reviewing the last chapter, you're awesome.

* * *

Rebecca walked over trying to act casual but you could see the nerves written all over her face, she took a seat in the booth facing Ace who hadn't moved for god knows how long, she let out a cough getting his attention, he slowly brought up his left hand and placed it on his hair smoothing down any strands that were sticking up, even though he was raving drunk he still had to keep his hair perfect, he looked up at Rebecca they both looked at each other, no words were exchanged and she wasn't even sure if he knew it was her.

Suddenly he shot up from his seat making her body flinch from surprise, he mistook his feet and landed on the cold wooden floor beneath him, Rebecca didn't know what to do, here was _the_ Ace Merrill slumped on the ground, the hardest man in Castle Rock lying flat ass drunk on the floor of his favorite bar, looking as vulnerable as little chubby Vern Tessio did when Billy and co beat the living shit out of him after the Ray Brower incident. _Jesus Christ! _She exclaimed to herself, coming out of her trance she flew to Ace's side putting both of her arms underneath each of his armpits using all her strength to pull him up, she quickly looked around to see if any one had seen him fall, luckily for Ace, Clint the bartender had gone out to the back store to get more crates of beer, stocking up for tomorrow. It was just the two of them plus the local alcoholic drifter who looked as if he was in the same state as Ace.

'Let's get you home.' She muttered to Ace but mostly to herself, he brought his knees up barely being able to stand she knew it would take an hour to walk to the usually fifteen minute walk to his house, she dragged him out of Irby's Billiards his feet shuffling on the ground, his black motorcycle boots getting scuffed along the stones.

Rebecca wasn't sure what time it was and how long it took them to get home but she was just glad to be finally there, the house seemed a lot different from just a few hours ago, quiet and deserted, beer bottles and rubbish lay on the front lawn, on the porch and in every single room in the Merrill's household.

After what seemed like an eternity, she had finally got him up stairs and into his bedroom she pushed him on his bed, the walk home had sobered up a little bit so he was able to sit up straight, he took his tight black t-shirt off and threw it on the chest of draws in the corner and it landed on a lamp, she couldn't help but look at his toned arms and stomach, he smirked slightly stood up and unbuckled his belt and took of his old pair of levi jeans, leaving them to lay on the floor.

Rebecca turned straight around going for the door, she knew that look on his face and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him, no matter how hard she tried he had a way of pulling her back in, a single tear escaped her eye as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

'I need you.' He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her dress up, she wasn't sure by what he meant did he need her just for sex or was it more than that?

She wanted so badly to push him away and to tell him to stop, she didn't want to carry on playing these games.

She knew she was going to regret this in the morning, but at this very moment she need him too.

* * *

Love it?Hate it?Review it!It's my goal to get 100 reviews before it's over, please?


End file.
